


Getting Acquainted

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Ensign Eager, Episode: s01e01 Caretaker, Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: A moment between Tom and Harry, as they enterVoyagerfor the first time together.





	Getting Acquainted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not doing Fictober. Huge project at work this month, and I'm not finding the prompts as inspiring as Writer's Month was. 
> 
> But Prompt #2, “Just follow me, I know the area” inspired me to write this.

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e953ade96ee845dc1e6e617e0231350b/tumblr_p17hhyzkol1wfaibeo2_540.jpg)

The kid was greener than grass. Had Tom ever been this green? He doubted it. Growing up a Starfleet brat, he'd never had quite this level of enthusiasm for his first assignment. 

"I've been waiting for this all my life," Harry was saying, as they headed toward the airlock leading to _Voyager_. "I've never been on a starship before."

"Really?" Tom asked. "No summer training?" Starfleet cadets usually got a starship assignment for six weeks, during the break between their sophomore and junior years. 

"I got assigned to a small research vessel for my summer training," Harry said, clearly still peeved about it. "The Cardassian conflict was heating up, and they didn't want cadets on ships that might be sent into harm's way."

The crewman in charge of boarding barely looked at them as he processed them. "Report to sickbay first," was all he said. Tom was going to ask where sickbay was, but Harry, impatient to get aboard, was walking briskly away, and Tom found himself scurrying after him.

"Harry," he said. "Stop, let's figure out where we're going before you go haring off." 

"Sickbay," Harry said. "Just follow me, I know the area." He continued on, heading down the corridor, turning left.

Tom followed, despite suspecting the kid had no clue where he was going. "You just said you've never been a starship before," he protested.

"I haven't." Harry continued striding confidently forward, now turning right. He stopped to wait for Tom at a turbolift. 

"Then how do you know where you're going?" 

They entered the lift. "Deck 5," Harry ordered. "I studied the specs." 

"You studied _Voyager_'s specs that closely?"

"Of course," Harry said. "I've been preparing since graduation."

The turbolift stopped, and Harry headed down the hall, turning left into — sickbay.

Tom gazed at him, open-mouthed. Nope, he had never, ever been this enthusiastic.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene that was cut from "Caretaker." It was between the Quark's Bar scene, and the scene with them in sickbay. Harry, who was supposed to have never set foot on a starship before, takes Tom on a guided tour of _Voyager_. He was so enthusiastic about his first mission that he studied the specs and knew the ship inside and out, despite never having actually seen it. 😄


End file.
